


massages

by jhopefulyoongi



Series: prompts [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: prompt: fluffy soonwonhuu mpreg where they convince him he looks beautiful because he's insecure





	massages

All Junhui had wanted was a massage.  
  
  
  
It was finals week of the first semester of his third year in college, and so he was cramming every moment that he could. On top of that, he had just gotten off from his nine-hour shift at the grocery store. His feet were aching from walking around for most of those nine hours and his back was killing him from all of the boxes of meat he had lifted up and carried and all of the bending over and standing up he had done as he loaded each package into its place on the shelves.  
  
  
  
Wonwoo and Soonyoung had both been home at the time, having gotten back from work or class just before he had. They were sitting on either end of the couch, shouting at one another over the sounds of whatever game they were playing.  
  
  
  
Junhui had sat between the two of them and whined softly until they paused the game, Soonyoung pulling off his, rather smelly if he was being honest, socks and Wonwoo rolling up his sweatshirt and t-shirt so that he could rub his back.  
  
  
  
It was not like they didn't do this often, they did. There were plenty of times where Soonyoung and Junhui had teamed up to give Wonwoo a massage, and times Wonwoo and Junhui had done it for Soonyoung. They all ignored together the fact that they were getting old already and just rubbed each other’s aches out.  
  
  
  
One thing had just lead to one another, having his body relaxed by his boyfriends had turned him on and having their hands all over Junhui had turned them on, and they were all too lazy and tired to even remember condoms and it had just...happened. Junhui knew that was a very irresponsible thing to admit, but it was the truth.  
  
  
  
Junhui had been a panicked mess when he found out at first. He had found at late, at three months along, because he had brushed his vomiting and other signs off to the side, too busy with the start of the semester to think too much about it.  
  
  
  
He had wracked his brain trying to remember if he had drunk in the last three months and patted himself on the back when he remembered the one-time Wonwoo had offered him a drink when they were drunk, he had declined and then gone to bed, his body tired more than usual.  
  
  
  
Junhui hadn't hidden it from them, though he had certainly thought about it at first. He even thought about just running away and going back home, but he realized that that was ridiculous and that he had nothing to be frightened of. He hadn't planned on it to happen and they wouldn't be mad at him.  
  
  
  
It had been a mix response. Not because one of them had acted negatively while the other reacted positively, but because they had both gone back and forth between crying over what this was going to do to their bank accounts and crying because they were emotional about their boyfriend carrying their baby and starting a family together.  
  
  
  
And now here he was, in the start of his final year of undergrad and he looked like a balloon that was about to pop. he didn't have just a single basketball underneath his shirt but about three of them all meshed together, as far as he could tell.  
  
  
  
This obviously had to do with the fact that instead of carrying a single baby, he was going to have twins, which meant he was even bigger than he would have been if he was just carrying one.  
  
  
  
But he supposed that he couldn't expect anything else from Wonwoo and Soonyoung. They were always competitive and now their spawns got to compete over who came busting out of him first. Lovely.  
  
  
  
It wasn't his size and gained weight that was the problem, not really. Sure he couldn't steal any of his boyfriend's clothes anymore and he was always bumping things over with his belly and ass, and couldn't squeeze through any tight space on this earth anymore. But Soonyoung and Wonwoo had fondled his stomach and squished his rounded cheeks enough times to know that they did not mind those changes at all. And even if they did, seriously, fuck them, because he was doing this for their kids!  
  
  
  
No, it was a mixture of all the other gross changes his body had done that made him feel like shit through his pregnancy. Like how they had to put all of his shoes in storage and buy him a few pairs two sizes up just so that he had something to wear on his feet, his feet looking like a pair of pork roasts, and that his fingers now looked like breakfast sausages because of all the swelling.  
  
  
  
And then skin tags, the random strands of hair growing in weird places, and the acne that was a bit too ruthess not only on his jawline but on the most random of places. It wasnt that any of that was necessarily bad, but that all of it was coming at once and he wasnt used to it and on top of everything else it made him feel even more awkward and out of place in his own life.  
  
  
  
Pregnancy was hard, alright?  
  
  
  
Junhui felt swollen and tired and completely disgusting and the only pretty thing about him at the moment was his belly and he didn't feel like looking at anything else.  
  
  
  
He hated everyone who ever said pregnancy was a beaitiful thing and told him he had a pregnancy glow because he felt like a washed up manatee that was struggling to roll to the ocean that had been stuffed with salt and soccer balls.  
  
  
  
With all of this on his plate at the moment, a perfectly normal day was so much for him and left him near tears at the end of the day, just wanting the babies to be out of him already, but today was long and stressful and his boyfriends had gotten to him today.  
  
  
  
Junhui had gotten home from yes, another nine-hour shift at the same grocery store he had been working at when all of this had begun, and he had asked for a foot massage since he felt them throbbing painfully in his sneakers.  
  
  
  
Soonyoung had come to the door to help him take them off and then help him walk over to the couch, and then Wonwoo had slid to the floor and taken his shoes off.  
  
  
  
Wonwoo let out a long, low whistle at the sight of his feet and Soonyoung made a comment about how they were twice the size they were that morning, which was quite an exaggeration, just a bit, and then Junhui had promptly burst into tears.  
  
  
  
Both of his boyfriends were shocked into silence for a moment, looking at one another frantically, and then moving to sit on either side of him, holding his swollen hands and massaging them and telling him how sorry they were and a absurd reassurance from Soonyoung that he would never talk again if it would make him feel better.  
  
  
  
“I look like a swollen manatee,” Junhui wailed in a voice that went high and broke at the end as he shoved more tissues against his soaked cheeks, the tears coming out quick and fast and not seeming to have a end that they could see.  
  
  
  
"Manatees are very cute," Soonyoung offered unhelpfully as Wonwoo glared at him from the other side of Junhuis stomach.  
  
  
  
This of course did not comfort Junhui at all and he continues wailing and comparing all of his swollen body parts to different meats and whimpering about how his new concealer was garbage and didn't cover up his acne at all and how he hated using the tweezers on his hairs .  
  
  
  
  
"You've always wanted a beard, baby," Soonyoung says cheerfully as Junhui complains about all of the random strays growing in around his chin and jawline.  
  
  
  
Junhui pauses, considering this for a moment, but in a moment his bottom lip is back to trembling.  
  
  
  
  
"B-but my hands will still look like pot roasts."  
  
  
  
"Oh baby," Wonwoo said, taking Junhui in his arms and pulling him to his chest. "You don't look like a pot roast or a pork roast or whatever kind of roast. You're just swollen up."  
  
  
  
  
"I hate being swollen up," Junhui whimpers as he accepts the handful of tissues that Soonyoung offers him. He wipes at his face and relaxes slightly when Soonyoung kisses his cheek and wraps an arm around him. "I feel so gross," Junhui admitted, voice trembling. "And I probably look just as gross,  
  
  
  
"Junnie," Soonyoung said, petting his hair. "You're literally the most stunning person on this earth. I'm so sorry that I didn't read your mood right and made such a stupid joke.  
  
  
  
  
"And I'm sorry that I whistled at your feet too," Wonwoo said. "I though it would make you laugh, for some reason. I was trying to cheer you up but I was mean and I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
"It's alright," Junhui sniffled out after a moment of thought.  
  
  
  
"Junnie," Wonwoo said as Soonyoung takes over stroking his back and holding him in his arms. "We're so sorry. We were just being idiots. But never think you're the not the most beautiful person that has ever walked this earth."  
  
  
  
Junhui huffed and swatted at his chest but they both looked at him quite firmly.  
  
  
  
"I'm serious," Wonwoo insisted as Soonyoung handed him another set of tissues and he paused to dry his face a bit.

  
  
"Junnie you should have told us you weren't feeling good about yourself," Wonwoo told him as he plays with his hair and dries one side of his face for him. "You can always tell us when you need us to lift you up baby, because we will because you deserve it and you're the most beautiful person ever."  
  
  
  
"So cheesy," Junhui huffed with a pout but he could not hide the watery smile that spread across his face at that.  
  
  
  
Both of them tell him that it is not just when he is pregnant, but at any time, they want to hear about his insecurities and his worries so that they can remind him of how lovely he is and just to let him get all those thoughts put because they know they can be very hard to deal with.

  
  
Junhui told them that he would and he sat between them with the same teary smile as they litter him with kisses and get him to giggle as they tease his sides and make him forget for awhile.

  
  
“How about your massage, baby?” Soonyoung offered once all the tears had dried up, and Junhui perks up with a smile and a nod of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: lemonjunnie


End file.
